Setting Fire to Burgess
by invatercat
Summary: Sequel to Setting Fire to the Snow. Oh, Flame messed up BADLY this time. He accidentally set the forest of Burgess, Jack's home, to fire and ashes. But Jack never confronts Flame about it. Flame finds Jack and the other Guardians are gone. The Wind holds no answers, but MiM seems to know something. He says this, and this only. "Jamie, Jack. You are now both temporary guardians."
1. Prologue

_Fire._

_Smoke._

_Ash._

_A glowing darkness. _

_The smell of dying trees and plants. _

_It was all my fault. _

_The once frozen lake that my uncle cared for enough to call home now melting as if it were inside Hell. _

_Maybe It was in Hell. _

_They say Hell is where the never-ending flames live…_

_And I was an Immortal Flame. _

Jack Flame stared at the forest, horrified and scared. The forest that seemed to surround the Burgess Neighborhood was in flames and it seemed no one was around to stop it. By the time Flame was sure half the forest was gone, only then had someone decided to call the fire station. Just as he thought, the Lake was probably flooded with boiling water and the old bed that covered Pitch's hide out hole was probably burned to ashes, if not more. The Home of the one and only Jack Frost was gone, taken in the hands of Fire.

_Uncle Frost will never forgive me. _

_Mother Nature will be mad for my destruction of her creations. _

_Jamie and the others will hate me. _

The Wind spirit must have noticed, for strong gusts of wind tried to put it all out, but only making it worse. Flame's hair flew around with the wind, as did his lose red jacket and the lose strings on his pants. Tears slipped down his cheeks, reflecting the horrifying light of the flames, before burning up on the ends of his face and evaporating.

_The animals that are probably all dead now._

_The history this place held burned under my powers._

_And I thought…_

_I thought that we had just gotten over the worst._

**Setting Fire to Burgess**

_The Sequel to Setting Fire to the Snow_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Sorry, the a/n gets to be on the top in this chapter. I won't keep it that way. **

**Anyway, I was listening to a few songs and found the perfect theme songs for Setting Fire to the Snow AND Setting Fire to Burgess. **

**Setting Fire to **_**the Snow**_** – Linkin Park's **_**Burn It Down**_**.**

**Setting Fire to **_**Burgess **_**– Red's **_**Let It Burn**_**. **

**ANNNDDD**

**In reply to ****H2O Pokemon FAN****: **

"_**AHHHHHHHH! OMG THIS IS TURNING MY BRAIN INTO A MOTHERLOAD OF FFs THAT I CAN'T WRITE BUT CAN ONLY DREAM ABOUT!"**_

**So you're trying to say you've got lots of ideas for stories, possibly with Flame in them? **

**Just to let EVERYONE KNOW, I'd give you permission to write or draw or do anything with Flame, as long as Flame is credited to me and you show me what you wrote/drew. I've already let somebody write a small story with Flame where Frost loves her OC, and Flame loves her too and jealousness and ajdaldhasdhal. Yah. **

**OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-…-**

_Setting Fire to Burgess_

_Chapter One._

Jamie's feet couldn't hit the ground harder as he ran. His breath sounded like just ran 10 miles non-stop. His friends, only Pippa and Cupcake, and Sophie were with him, running behind him as well. Monty and The Twins had jobs and Pip Flame just wasn't there.

By the time the four had ran several blocks to reach their destination they were all out of breath. Jamie gasped as his feet skidded to a halt. He nearly fell in shock. He, Sophie, Pippa, and Cupcake had all heard about the fire at the forest on the Burgess News and ran over as fast as they could. There were a few neighboring people, along with police and firemen, but all seemed calm. There was still smoke rising, but everything was gone. Burned off the Earth.

"Oh my god." Cupcake gasped.

"I can't imagine how this happened." Pippa said, her voice nearly shaking.

Jamie gulped and turned around to Sophie and the girls. "You don't suppose this had anything to do with Flame or Frost?"

Sophie shook her head. "I hope not!"

Jamie gazed at the forest, or at least what was left. From where he stood, you could just barely see the lake. The Lake that Jack Frost had called home. Squinting his eyes, he thought he saw a figure sitting by the lake, all hunched up in the same position the school makes you get in when there is a tornado drill. The Firemen and Police obviously took no notice to the person, so could it be that they couldn't see the person.

"Is that Flame?" Sophie asked, looking at the same figure.

"Come on." Pippa was the first to start running over to the lake, passing all the oblivious firemen and police. They were too busy discussing the fire anyway.

Jamie, Cupcake, and Sophie followed behind, running and stepping through the land of ash and warm earth. There were a few tree stumps and one or two half burned trees, but again, most of it was burned off the planet. Once the four got to the lake, the approached the figure. Sophie was right.

"F-Flame?" Jamie asked, putting his hand of the fire spirit's shoulder. Flame jumped in surprise, getting up on his feet. He stared at the four who had found him.

"J-Jamie! Sophie! Guys!" Flame said, almost stuttering.

"Jack!" Pippa butted in. "What happened here?!"

"Yeah!?" Jamie asked. Cupcake walked a set towards Flame, who twitched a little due to that.

Flame said nothing. For a fire spirit in the middle of a burned forest, it wasn't the best position to take place in. His pause made the four teens jump to conclusion.

"You burned the forest down, didn't you?" Cupcake growled.

"W-what!? N-no!" Flame cried.

"You did!" Sophie stepped up. She could tell he did. Flame wasn't the best at hiding things like this.

Jamie looked at Flame with disbelief. "Why?"

"Listen to me!" Flame said, holding his hands out as a motion for don't come any farther. "It wasn't completely my fault! It was an accident! I swear!"

The four sighed, resting their shoulders. "Tell your story." Jamie said.

"Well." Flame gulped….

_~Flame's Story~_

_It was another beautiful night in the Burgess town and Flame was jumping around the rooftops with the wind spirit by his side. He had just gotten done with playing around at a girl's birthday party. He watched through the window as the girl was surprised by prank candles. The kind that never go out, you know? He was laughing and talking to the wind, even though they both knew the wind couldn't and wouldn't respond. _

_Flame approached the Forest. He hadn't been there since they had last seen Pitch and it was nice to go back. The light covering of snow looked beautiful, and for Flame to agree was something. He knew all to well that Jack Frost was out doing something with the guardians, so Jack wasn't in the forest, sadly. _

"_Hey Wind!" Flame smiled. "Mind helping me a little more?!" _

_The wind suddenly swept Flame up into the air, flying the spirit off a rooftop and over to the Burgess Forest, across the road from the house they were just at. The Wind dropped Flame off right at the Forest's edge and raced into the forest, leaving Flame._

"_Aw, come on!" Flame chuckled. "You just don't leave Jack Flame like that!" _

_The Wind whistled as if it were laughing at him. Flame chuckled and began to run through the forest, after the Wind. His feet left behind footprints of melted snow, but that wasn't hurting anybody. He laughed as the Wind had turned around and come back, spinning around Flame and lifting him off the ground a bit. Dropping Flame, the wind flew on ahead again. Flame stayed where he was at this time, the snow beneath him melting, but again, that didn't matter. _

_Flame, after a laughing fit, got back up and ran over to a tree. He carefully climbed up it, making sure not to let his excitement fuel his powers. Almost falling off a branch, he made it up past the leaves. Sticking his head out of the top of the tree, he was greeted by a sight of stars, the moon, and the feeling of wind. The Wind spirit was jumping up and down, flying around in circles above the tree tops. Flame began laughing again._

"_You can be so childish, Wind!" _

_The Wind current stopped flying in circles and flew past Flame, back to the end of the forest. Flame turned his head, the wind blowing his hair and the leaves around. A shiver ran down his spine, making him smirk._

"_Hey! Wait up!" Flame shouted before jumping out of the tree and back onto the snowy floor of the forest. Flame sprinted towards the end of the forest to keep up with the Wind, but you must admit that the Wind had to be the fastest spirit of them all. Unless there was a light spirit, then maybe Wind would be second best. Reaching the edge of the forest, Flame fell to his knees, breathing hard. He was dead but he could get tired too. _

"_You need to slow down every once in a while." Flame chuckled._

_The Wind whistled in response, but then it's whistle turned into a soft screech, like the sound some war planes make when heading straight for a boat or land. Flame knew this wasn't good. The Wind raced past him, back towards the forest. That's when Flame smelled it. The smell of wood burning. He turned his head to see fire. At first it was in the distance, but the longer Flame stayed there, the more the fire spread. Not to mention the Wind pushing it around in attempts to put it out. _

"_Oh God." Flame gasped. _

_~End~_

"You see!?" Flame explained.

"…." Jamie sighed, looking at Cupcake and Pippa, then turning to Sophie.

"Guys, I know. It's my fault, and part Wind's, but it's not like I planned to do this! And I'm a fire spirit! If I tried to put it out, I'd make it worse."

"We know. We know." Jamie said.

"Guys…."

"But know the forest we love to play in is gone and it'll take long after we die for it to be back to normal." Pippa said, looking down. She was rubbing it in, but she wasn't really trying to.

"What about Jack!?" Sophie asked, pulling on her older brother's arm. "This was his home!"

"Jack's going to kill me. Smother me with snow till I suffocate!" Flame sniffed, sitting back on the ground.

"I can't believe it….I mean, You two are so close together. Family." Cupcake added.

"Please. Stop rubbing it in." Flame covered his ears.

"HEY! YOU FOUR! GET OUT OF THE CRIME SCENE!" A police from now far away noticed Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, and Cupcake.

"Sorry Flame. What's done is done. I can't help you." Jamie sighed and turned around, walking towards the end of the used-to-be forest with Sophie and the other two girls.

Before getting very far, Jamie added one last thing. "Good luck with Jack!"

The police escorted Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, and Cupcake away from the "crime scene", leaving the invisible Flame by himself. Flame didn't want to face Frost, and that quickly began growing into a fear in the pit of his stomach. _Too bad Pitch wasn't here to feast off the fear_, Flame sarcastically thought. It also seemed that there was no wind flying around. The Wind had ditched Flame, hadn't it?

"I know they are mad at me. Very mad." Flame sighed, looking at the lake. "And so will everyone else be."

Along with the feeling of fear in his stomach, he felt scared….

Flame, once again, felt as if he was at square one again.

Getting up to walk away, Flame hung his head down. He'd hide. Just like before, when he knew nothing and was scared about anyone knowing about him. Just goes to show that maybe it wasn't good for him step out the nightmarish shadows. Fear was the more powerful thing in someone's mind, wasn't it?

The Wind watched, knowing that this was partly it's fault. The Wind wasn't really a spirit, more like a current of wind with a mind. If it had eyes, it would look up at he moon, knowing that MiM could do something. It mentally begged MiM to do something. Wind normally got a response, for Wind talked to MiM A lot and carried messages, but today….today the mere shadow of the moon in the morning sky was silent.


End file.
